


You Said Forever But You Lied

by RainbowPancaks2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPancaks2/pseuds/RainbowPancaks2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is tired of Cas lying to him so he decides to tell him. Dean goes too far and Cas misunderstands and decides to do something rash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Said Forever But You Lied

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

Cas’ POV

“I hate you!” I shouted at the top of my lungs. My erratic breathing was the only sound to be heard in the now silent room. I saw him grab the clay statue I got for him on our third year anniversary. “Don-” But it was too late… The clay was shattered by the amount of force it hit the wall.

“If you hate me then I hate _everything_ that I have ever received from you!” He grabbed the birthday card and stuffed animal off of the coffee table and threw it into the burning fireplace. He continued putting all of the insignificant items onto the burning embers as the flames licked greedily at them. Then he pulled the silver band off his hand.

“No…Dean... Please, please don’t-” I sobbed and collapsed to the floor, begging and pleading with a small, raspy voice that I didn’t recognise as my own.

And then he jerked his hand towards the flames and I shut my eyes. It was over. _We_ were over. Three years for nothing. “Just leave, Cas.” He said bitterly and I stood up and left without a word.

He obviously didn’t want me so who am I to stick around? It’s true that I messed everything up but I didn’t deserve this. I didn’t deserve him.

I knew what I had to do.

And so I ran, and I ran hard. I ran until I stopped at Kevin’s bakery.

“Woah, buddy, where’s the fire?” I let out a choking sob. I took out a pen from my jacket and grabbed his note pad and wrote something down. “Are you okay?” I shoved the note pad back at him.

“Give this to Dean the next time you see him.” With that said, I left. Stumbling through the snow until I saw the bridge. The freezing waters below moving at a rapid speed. It seemed welcoming to me. I stood on the edge of the rail and looked down.

“Cas!” I looked over to see Kevin and Dean. “Step away from the edge.” With a nod of my head they look relieved… Then I step away. Away from the bridge and engulf myself in the frigid waters. “NO!”

Dean’s POV

“Just leave, Cas” I say bitterly and I hear him walk out the door. I open my palm to reveal the engagement ring. I didn’t throw it in the fire, I value him more that anything but he needed to learn that this was not okay. That he couldn't just go behind my back and lie to my face when I know the truth. Even though my friends and family tell me to break up with him, to not trust him, I can't... because I still love him and I always will.

Then my phone starts ringing.

“What?” I mumble.

 

“ _You need to come to the shop right now! I think Cas is about to kill himself! He left a suicide note with me to give to you._ ” I’m already halfway to the shop by the time he hangs up.

 

“Where is he?” I say as Kevin walks out of the store.

“Bridge.” And I sprint as fast as I can. Then I see him.

 

“Cas!” He looks at me with so much hurt and the tears are falling so fast. “Step away from the edge.” He nods his head and I let out a sigh of relief. “NO!” He’s falling… The love of my life is falling… It’s my fault, I caused this.

 

Cas’ POV (After?)

I wake up in our bed. I shot up and checked my body. I seem to be okay but I had a really bad dream. I lay back down and turn on my side to see Dean, tear stained and clutching his ring. “I’m so sorry, Cas…” I take his hand in mine and can see the confusion on his face. “C-cas?” He looks at the spot next to him but is looking past me.

“I’m here.” A choked sob escapes his throat. “Shhh… It’s gonna be okay, baby.” I kiss his forehead but that just makes him snap. He gets out of bed and flips the nightstand, dumping all of it's contents in the blind fury. The dresser ends up being turned upside down a putting a large hole in the wall. Large fists meet drywall and he rips the closet door off it’s hinges. He furious and scared, a bad mix. In all the years I've known him he never had an outburst quite like this. I'm scared.

 

"...Dean?" He’s about to shatter the full length mirror with a bat but refrains from doing so. He looks in to the mirror and sees me.

We lock eyes. “Castiel.” He turns around but looks everywhere, takes a few steps forward so our noses are almost touching but looks past me as if I’m-

Dead…

I walk around him to get to the mirror. I knock a glass of water onto the ground so he looks my way. I breath on the mirror, making it fogy and write, ‘ _Dead?_ ’. I needed an answer.

“You jumped. You jumped and I was devastated… I loved and I lost and it was all my fault…” A tear runs down his cheek. The word fades and I breath again.

‘ _Love you_ ’ I grab his hand and hope he can feel it.

“I miss you so much… The note- the note was wrong. I never let you go.” Then the memories came rushing back. The fight, the note, Kevin, the bridge, the ring.

‘ _Ring?_ ’ He picks it up off the bed.

“I never got rid of you.” I walk up to him and kiss him. “It’s cold.” He says as touches his lips. I lean in and whisper in his ear.

“I will always be here with you. I’ll watch over you because I’m your angel now.” I pick up the suicide note and throw it into the fire that started all this. I watch the words burn, wishing I could be that warm again.

NOTE

" _Remember that song?_

_'Will you scatter my ashes where they won't be found?_

_I kept my word when I swore that I would let you down._

_And now that I'm gone,_

_try to forget me and just move on.'_

__

_I loved you._

_And you let me fall.."_

 

\- Castiel

 


End file.
